Warm Barn
The warm barn is small, but it's very warm inside, and it's filled with prey. There is a clearing infront of it, surrounded by a lush forest. A creek runs beside the barn. Twolegs hardly ever come, and are friendly to the cats. It is currently home to Forest, Flare, Nellie, Lula, Crackle, Ayako, and Rockey. Warm Barn Chat Flare brought his family inside. "Forest, we will now share this barn. No other cat may live with us, except Ayako and Glossy, if she returns." his eyes clouded in grief for Glossy's disappearance. Crackle squeaked in excitement. "A NEW HOME!" he yowled. Lula was being carried by Nellie. "Put me down!" She squeaked. Forest purred. "I'm really glad I could help!" Lula nodded. Later Nellie padded in. She looked for Forest and Flare. Clearing Chat Raven padded in, sighing. "Heather and Breeze?" he meowed to Sun. Sun nodded. "My kits," Lula pads up to Raven. Crackle followed his sister, staying his distance from Raven and Sun. Lula came back. "I don't trust Sun very much..." "Sun was raised in BloodClan. I don't blame him. He could be evil sometimes," Lula jumped back as she heard 'Bloodclan'. Raven nodded. "Hi Crackle," he meowed. Lush Forest Chat Ayako: -Bounds through the forest, as silent as a shadow, gliding over the forest floor.- Creek Chat Nellie sat at the waters edge, her long coat flowing in the wind. Forest padded over and sat beside her. He lifted his chin as the wind blew mist occasionally into his face. He opened his mouth and drank in the scents, then let out a sigh of content. "How are you settling in, Nellie?" he inquired, his green eyes bright. Golden Cat: We have been wandering for days, and need a place to stay for the night. Please can we stay here? Gray cat: *struggles to catch her breath* "Who are you! We have to much cats!" Nellie cried. I am Lion, and this is Smoke. We just want shelter for the night. Please. Just for this night. Don't send us off. Smoke is very weak. She can't last another night of running! Nellie looks down at her paws. Flare glared at her. "I'm afraid we have too many cats. You may stay somewhere else. There's another barn, not far from here. Sorry, but if you try to disrupt our peace we WILL do something about it. Now go!" he hissed. Crackle glared at his father. "Why did you do that? They seemed nice!" he protested. Flare sighed. "Crackle, you can't trust a cat just because they seem nice. They may want to drive us out of the barn or kill us all! We don't know. They could be pretending to be hurt and tired and sick." he answered. Forest: *glances sympethetically at Lion and Smoke, not quite certain that Flare is right* Smoke: *collapses* Lion: *checks to see if she is breathing* Sorry, we did not mean to disturb your peace, and thank you for the directions. We will not come here again. *dips head, then starts dragging Smoke by her scruff on her neck* A flame colored shape lightly bounds up to the creek Ayako: -Stands as wind ruffles her fur- Forest: Wait, perhaps just for the night. You're in no state to travel anymore. Come on, we'll get you fed, and then you can leave in the morning. Lion: Thank you. You are in our debt. *dips head* *drags Smoke to the barn* Flare hissed at Forest and then whispered in his ear. "We need NO more outsiders!" Flare hissed and then limped awkwardly after the cats. Forest: Forest narrowed his eyes, and caught up with Flare. "It's only for the night. You can't be suspicious of every single cat we meet! I often gave shelter to travelers. They came, they rested, they ate, and in the morning they were gone. Give them a chance, they're too weak to even lift a claw." he whispered. Lion: Thank you for the shelter, Forest, and the Prey was great. We should be going now, it is obvious not all of you wanted us here. Come on Smoke. A golden she-cat is swimming in the lake. "Mouse-dung!" She murmers. Forest: Forest dipped his head. "Your very welcome. I hope you have safe travels!" Lion: Goodbye Forest, I hope our paths cross again someday, and goodbye Flare, I know we didn't start out very well, but you are a great cat, and just wanted to protect your family. *Dips head* Goodbye. Forest: Forest flicked his tail in farewell. "Goodbye!" Lula watches the two cats leave. Category:Location